Desire for Something More
by inomztietuseoe
Summary: Sometimes you can't help but wonder if ther's something better in store for you.  Or maybe you just want an excuse to run away.  Developed OC.  Part one of series.


**New story! Yay! I've been thinking of this one for ages. It is extremely developed, I just need to type it all and stick it up here! It's pretty darn long, so it might become a series instead of one story. Anywho… my little sister loved it! (Yes, I know that's not extremely important, but it makes me feel special to have a constant reviewer bugging me all of the time!) Enjoy!**

It was a clear summer night; Dib was on the roof of his house, gazing at the stars. "I wish I could go there." he sighed. "I wish I could leave the Earth and see what's out there. I'll bet it's amazing. It looks so amazing from down here, how could it not be?" As he lay down for a more relaxed view, a small pebble came and rolled around on the roof. After a few minutes, another came, and another, and another. Dib sat up and inched his way toward the edge. Peeking over, he saw a shadow move. Another rock pelted the roof, obviously being thrown by whoever was down below. "Hey! What's the big idea? Quit throwing stuff at me!" The shadow stood still for a moment.

"Oh, good! There is someone up there!" a voice said. "Excuse me, but could you direct me somewhere I can stay for the night?" Dib squinted. He could barely make out the form of a person on the ground.

"What?"

"A hotel or something? Please?" Dib grabbed a flashlight from his bag and shone it towards the person. A hand quickly guarded the eyes of a young girl.

"Who are you?" Dib asked.

"Ummm... Jeanne. Sorry to bother you but I need some directions."

"John?"

"No, Jeanne. It's French."

"Oh." Dib said. "So, John, why are you out here so late?"

"I'm running away." Jeanne replied matter-of-factly. "Can you please just point me the right way?"

"Well, the city's an hour or two that way." he pointed. "You're kind of in the middle of the suburbs." Dib turned his flashlight off. "It'll be two A.M. by the time you get anywhere."

"Great. Just great. Well, I at least have to get out of this neighborhood so I won't get noticed in the morning. Thanks anyway." Jeanne picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder. She waved as she started to walk off.

"Hmmm..." Dib thought, returning to his original position. "Running away, huh? I wonder how that is. It doesn't seem too bad, I suppose." He stood back up and ran to the edge of the roof. "Wait!" Jeanne scrambled back.

"What?"

"I just remembered. There're some train tracks just a little ways away. I'm not sure when exactly they pass by, but you might be able to catch a ride on one."

"Oh." Jeanne said halfheartedly. "Okay, thanks." She slumped away. "Bye then."

"You uh..." Dib started without thinking. "You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you?"

"Er... no. I guess not." Jeanne stopped, turning around.

"Great!" Dib said. "But I won't be able to leave until morning, alright? We can leave then, right?"

"I suppose."

"Okay! Just a second, I'll let you in. Go around front."

"Oh... okay." Jeanne said, walking off to the other side of the house, where there was a very odd fence of pink electricity pulsating in the night. After a few moments of awkward thinking for both Dib and Jeanne, the door creaked open.

"Get in here!" Dib half-whispered. Jeanne nervously walked towards the door, glancing at the formidable security from time to time.

"What's with the-?"

"Never mind that! Just get in here!" As soon as she was close enough, Dib grabbed Jeanne by the arm and pulled her inside. She yelped as he shut the door and was about to say something when he slapped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet! We don't want to let my dad hear you and we definitely don't want my sister to wake up! Got it?" Jeanne tried to wiggle away but Dib grabbed her head and glared at her. "Got it?" After a moment of severe glaring, Jeanne nodded and Dib let her go. "Okay then. Follow me."

**I know it's not as long as it could be, for a first chapter… but I'll update as soon as I can! Luvies go out to all readers, double for all reviewers! See you soon!**


End file.
